Deer
Elegant creatures of the Whitetail Woods, the deer believe in keeping the expansion of stone and might from their beautiful forests. Standard Racial Traits Ability Score Racial Traits: '''Dex +2, Wis +2, Con –2 '''Size: '''Deer are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. '''Type: '''Deer are Humanoids with the Pony subtype. '''Base Speed: '''Deer have a base speed of 30 feet. '''Languages: '''Deer begin play speaking Common and Deeric. Racial Traits '''Deerish Immunities: '''Deer are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. '''Keen Senses: '''Deer receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. '''Low-Light Vision: '''Deer can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Deer are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. '''Woodcraft: Deer know the deep secrets of the wild like no others, especially secrets of the forests. Deer with this racial trait gain a +1 racial bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. In forest terrain, these bonuses improve to +2. Alternate Racial Traits Lightbringer: Many deer revere the sun, moon, and stars, but some are literally infused with the radiant power of the heavens. Deer with this racial trait are immune to light-based blindness and dazzle effects, and are treated as one level higher when determining the effects of any light-based spell or effect they cast (including spell-like and supernatural abilities). Deer with Intelligence scores of 10 or higher may use light at will as a spell-like ability. This racial trait replaces the Deerish immunities and Woodcraft racial traits. Alternate Favored Class Bonuses Druid: '''Add +1/3 to the druid's natural armor bonus when using wild shape. '''Investigator: '''Increase the total number of points in the investigator's inspiration pool by 1/3. '''Monk: '''Add +1 to the monk's base speed. In combat this option has no effect unless the monk has selected it five times (or another increment of five). This bonus stacks with the monk's fast movement class feature and applies under the same conditions as that feature. '''Ranger: Choose a weapon from the following list: longbow, longsword, rapier, shortbow, short sword, or any weapon with “elven” in its name. Add +1/2 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using that weapon (maximum bonus of +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. '''Rogue: '''Add +1 to the number of times per day the rogue can cast a cantrip or 1st-level spell gained from the minor magic or major magic talent. The number of times this bonus is selected for the major magic talent cannot exceed the number of times it is selected for the minor magic talent. The rogue must possess the associated rogue talent to select these options. '''Wizard: '''Select one arcane school power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the wizard's Intelligence modifier. The wizard adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that arcane school power. Category:Races